Homeland
by TheNewIdea
Summary: "You're going to head down those stairs and get out of here in one of two ways...the way you came in on your own two legs or by getting carried away in body bags." So begins the night that the Griffins would never forget, a night that would be held and remembered in both infamy and reverence. Rated M for violence, rape, language, character death and attempted murder.


**Saturday Night**

The sound of a breaking window and hushed voices could be heard throughout the still house. This was soon followed by soft, quiet footsteps.

There were three of them, dressed in all black gear with ski masks. They were all varying in heights, the tall one was carrying a crowbar. The average guy and the leader of the group, was holding a gun. The short one was holding a camcorder in one hand and a baseball bat in the other.

"We rolling Bobby?" the leader asked

Bobby nodded, "We're good Dale. Let's do this."

Dale laughed and turned to the tall one, "Alright Mark. You remember the plan?"

Mark's response was a simple grunt. This was enough for Dale.

"Okay" Dale began, narrating his actions as he went along, "We're in the kitchen of this house, moving into the living room."

Dale tripped over something, it stirred a bit and rested once more.

"What is it Dale?" Bobby asked

"It's just a stupid dog" Dale replied, " Be careful, no need to kill yet. But we don't want it waking anybody."

Dale and Mark stepped over the sleeping dog and continued to the living room.

The dog raised its head and looked around. Upon seeing the intruders; the dog stood up and slowly made its way behind the couch, hidden from view.

At that moment a phone rang, the robbers looked around but could not find the source. Bobby looked in the living room and found the dog; he gave it a second look.

"Holy shit" Bobby cried, "It's one of _them _dogs!"

The dog was standing on two legs; it was short in comparison even to a guy like Bobby, who was only 4'3. The breed of the dog wasn't exactly clear, the fact that it was a mix was undoubtedly certain. The collar around the dog's neck was a bright red; its fur in contrast was a snow white color. The dog's eyes were a dark brown, romantic in nature. Its short and stubby legs were strong; exercise was clearly an important regiment in its life. Ironically the dog pulled out a cigarette and casually lit it, the yellow glow of the cig accompanied by the soft grey smoke, giving the air of the room that extra notch up in the atmosphere department.

"Who the hell are you?" Dale asked suspiciously

"The guy who's about to kick your ass" the dog answered, "But most people call me Brian. You don't have that luxury."

Dale prepared his gun and aimed it at Brian, who didn't even so much as flinch. In fact, Brian did worse than flinch, he laughed in spite.

"You're not going to pull that trigger" Brian said, "Because you know...you know that there's nothing here that you can steal. There's nothing to take."

Dale growled in annoyance, "Shut up dog!" he threatened, "Or I'll put a bullet in your head."

Brian casually took a drag of his cigarette.

"Like I said before Dale" Brian replied, "You're not going to pull that trigger. You're going to head down the stairs and get out of here in one of two ways. The way you came in on your own two legs or by getting carried away in body bags."

Dale laughed sarcastically and turned towards Mark

"Mark!" Dale ordered, "Tie this idiot up...and make sure that it's good and tight!"

Mark nodded and pulled out the rope that he had brought, meanwhile Dale and Bobby headed upstairs to search the house.

Brian lifted his paws towards Mark, who tied them as tight as he could; he then did the same for Brian's hind legs. When that was done Mark threw the crowbar in the far corner of the room, pulled out a gun that he had hidden and pointed down. Brian took the hint and sat down in the middle of the living room floor.

"Is anyone else in the house?" Mark asked

"No one but me" Brian answered confidently, "Everyone else is out, won't be back till Monday"

Mark raised his eyebrows curiously, "Why did you tell me that?" he continued, "You just put people in danger."

Brian laughed, "What makes you think that you're getting out of here alive Mark? Tell me...do you what the sound of necks breaking under the weight of a wolf's jaw sound like? It's not pretty."

Mark rolled his eyes, "You're a house dog, that's hardly a wolf."

Brian had to give him points for that, but he still kept his composure.

"Still" Brian continued, "a dog's bite is not pleasant-"

Brian leaned in as close as he could, "Especially from me."

Bobby and Dale returned, behind them were Meg and Lois, tied by their hands and led down the stairs at gunpoint. Brian hung his head solemnly.

Meg looked up and saw Brian; she saw how calm he was. It was rejuvenating.

"I'm sorry Meg, Lois" Brian exclaimed without looking at them, "I tried."

Mark responded by shooting Brian in his right leg, just below his pelvis. Brian grunted in pain, he dared not scream, for screaming would only make things ten times worse.

"You lied to me" Mark sneered, "I don't like being lied to."

"Mark!" Dale shouted, "That's enough. Leave the dog alone."

Dale sat Meg and Lois against the wall that ran with the stairs, Dale then brought a lantern from the closet and set it in the middle of the living room. The light was hot, causing Brian to sweat, Lois and Meg could only watch.

Bobby stayed downstairs and recorded, while Mark headed upstairs to start looting the place for valuables. Dale turned to Lois and smiled.

"You're mighty fine" Dale said seductively, "You gotta be pushing 40 by now? What's your secret darling?"

Lois remained silent, her face stoic.

"Answer me bitch!" Dale screamed, "What is your secret?"

"Leave her alone!" Brian barked, "Her secret is that she's a mother, a loving wife and a good person you asshole!"

Dale sharply turned around and slapped Brian as hard as he could, drawing blood and creating a large gash on Brian's cheek.

"Dogs aren't supposed to talk!" Dale gritted, "It's not natural."

Brian laughed, "Believe me Dale" Brian said, "It's pretty natural. All of us do it...when humans aren't around. It's a game see; it's all a game that we play."

Dale shook his head indifferently; he motioned for Bobby come over.

"Don't let him out of your sight Bobby" Dale ordered, "If he opens his mouth one more time-"

Dale pulled out a second gun and gave it to Bobby,

"Kill him!"

Bobby nodded and smiled deviously, hoping that Brian would speak just to give him reason to kill something. Hell, he was probably going to do it anyway.

Dale turned his attention back to Lois. He then slowly began to undo his zipper.

Lois' eyes grew wide at what was about to happen. As she felt the cold muzzle of Dale's gun against her temple, she tried to tell herself that this was a dream. Lois then looked at her daughter and then looked at Brian, who was crying and she realized that all of this was actually happening. Dale stepped out of his pants and removed his underwear. Dale then violently pushed Lois down to the ground and flipped her on her stomach.

The horrors that followed were enough to cause Meg to scream and Brian to scream even louder. The only thing that kept Brian from breaking free was the gun against Lois' head. Bobby was completely out of his mind, but Brian knew that if he so much as moved, Bobby would pull the trigger.

Dale simply went up and down, giving into the animalistic tendencies that made even one such as Brian appear human. Lois said nothing, too shocked to even scream.

Brian and Meg then were gagged with large amounts of gauze pads courtesy of Bobby; When that was done, Bobby took Meg upstairs where Mark met her. Mark then led Meg to her own room and began taking off her clothes.

Bobby headed back downstairs just as Dale was finishing up. Bobby stepped over Dale and knelt beside Brian, once again holding the gun at Brian's head.

Dale, now finished, checked his gun, brought it to Lois' head and fired.

The shot rang throughout the house, causing Brian to go temporarily deaf. At the same time he became full of a rage unseen.

Brian bit Bobby's nose causing him to scream in pain, Dale aimed the gun towards Brian, who retaliated by giving a strong head butt to Bobby's stomach, causing Bobby to drop the gun into Brian's outstretched paws, who immediately turned and shot Dale without thinking.

Brian then turned to Bobby and shot him through the top of his head, killing him instantly. After this Brian unsheathed his claws, which had recently been clipped and used what point they still had to break himself free. It was then that Brian realized that he had been shot in both legs.

Dale, who was not dead, just badly wounded, recovered and leaped for Brian, who fired a wild shot that went straight into the wall, missing Dale by inches. Dale tackled Brian to the ground, wrenched the gun away and retied his bonds.

"You're dead" Dale screamed

Brian, with great difficulty, spat out his gag.

"If I was really dead" Brian retorted, "I wouldn't be breathing right now. Go ahead Dale. You've already taken the one person who was important to me. Kill me and be done with it."

Dale reloaded his gun and aimed it at Brian's head, who closed his eyes in preparation. He then did what he had never done before and silently prayed to himself, hoping that it would be over quickly. But death did not come.

Instead of death came a worse sentence. Dale led Brian upstairs, Brian accidentally fall over on top of Lois' body. He was only on the ground for a moment, but it was enough for Brian to hear Lois' heart beat. It was faint, but it was there, Lois was alive.

Brian immediately thought of the possibility of surviving headshot wounds, the chances were very slim at best, especially at close range, but somehow it had happened. Lois had survived, Brian didn't say anything given the circumstances, but on the inside he was screaming Hallelujah.

Dale led Brian to Meg's room, Mark had just finished. Brian's happiness at Lois' well being was instantly destroyed and forgotten at the realization that before today Meg was a virgin. Brian did not consider rape to be a sexual experience shared between two people, but it was merely the thought that the moment was taken from her. Something that should've been a wonderful experience was now a painful memory.

Brian thought about giving it to Meg on more than one occasion, if she would've asked he would've done it without a second thought. And he would've poured everything that he had into it, because he knew that Meg deserved that. In fact, it was safe to say that Brian loved Meg enough for that to happen.

"Meg" Brian whispered to himself and to her despite the fact that she couldn't hear him, "I-I-I'm sorry."

Meg was tied to the bed. Dale walked over to her, it was his turn. Mark went over to Brian, grabbed his collar and dragged him into Peter and Lois' room.

Mark threw Brian on the bed; he placed all of his weight on the dog's chest and untied Brian's hind legs, only to retie them to the bed. Mark did the same to Brian's forearms.

"You and me are going to have a time dog" Mark said excitedly as he prepared himself, "A real fun time."

Mark undid his pants, he wasn't wearing any underwear, obviously he had prepared for tonight and obviously this was not a simple burglary.

"This how you get your kicks!" Brian screamed, "By breaking into houses, tying people up and raping them?"

Mark nodded in full agreement

"I'm a dog" Brian continued in disbelief that this was about to happen, "You do know that right? I'm a dog!"

Mark nodded again and silenced Brian by forcing his member down the dog's throat. Brian bit down as hard as he could, it was enough get Mark to pull out, but not enough to cause any permanent damage or for Mark to not make a second attempt.

Brian did his best to resist, closing his mouth and barking to try and deter Mark, this ultimately did nothing. Brian tried to move his forearms, but they were stuck. Mark failed to get Brian's hind legs properly tied, the knot that held the right leg was looser than the others. Capitalizing on this, Brian decided to let his mind drift toward getting his leg free as he slowly began to work Mark to keep him busy.

Two minutes passed before Brian's leg was free, Mark was smiling with satisfaction as Brian continued working him, the dog buying time to prevent Mark from hearing Brian's leg lift off from the bed sheets.

"Damn" Mark said, "You're really good at this. What's your secret?"

Brian answered him with a swift leg in the back, sending Mark out of Brian's mouth and to the ground.

Brian then used his free leg like a third appendage and began clawing at the rope that had his left hind leg. When this was done Brian turned towards his left forearm just as Mark stood back up again.

Mark lunged for Brian, trying to put his weight on him and retie Brian's legs to the bed, but Mark was answered with both of Brian's legs giving him a hard kick in the face.

"Looks like talking with that police horse finally paid off" Brian said to himself as he freed his left forearm, deciding to try and rip his right free. It was extremely painful, but the job was done.

It was then that Mark remembered his gun. He searched himself for it, but stopped when he felt the cold hard muzzle against his head.

"Looking for this?" Brian asked as he pulled back the hammer.

Mark didn't even get a chance to nod before Brian fired off a round, sending Mark to the ground, his face one of shock and surprise upon death.

Brian limped into the hallway; he was barely able to stand. A few steps before Meg's room, Brian fell forward causing Brian to drop the gun, the bullet inside the chamber to go off, ricocheting off the walls due to the angle and hitting Brian in his back, straight through his stomach. Brian could hear Lois stirring; she was slowly starting to come out of it. He knew that if Lois woke up before this was over, she would be killed, being physically unable to fend off Dale. Brian had to finish this.

Standing up, near death and in great pain, Brian picked up the gun and walked into Meg's room.

Dale had heard the shots going off, at first he assumed that Brian was dead, but then he heard the second shot from the hallway and guessed what had happened. Dale, in response stood up, cut Meg's bonds with a knife and brought her over in the corner of the room, Meg serving as a human shield.

Brian limped into the middle of the room and looked around; he saw Meg and Dale in the corner of the room.

"There's only one way this can end now" Brian said, his voice extremely hoarse and barely audible, "We're both getting out of here in bags Dale. The only question is, Who's leaving first?"

Dale laughed and stepped out from the shadows. Meg looked fearfully on.

"Brian" she cried, "Don't! Please...don't!"

"I'm sorry Meg" Brian replied, "I tried. I tried to save you."

Dale growled, "Enough talk!" he screamed as he dropped the knife and reached for his gun. This was Dale's fatal mistake.

As soon as Dale dropped the knife, it gave Meg a large enough to escape. An elbow to Dale's stomach was enough for Meg to run to the other side of the room for Brian to get a clear shot off. Brian fired until the gun was empty, Dale's body riddled with bullet holes as he fell to the ground.

Brian got down on his knees, throwing the gun across the room in the process. Meg rushed over to him and cradled his head.

"She's alive Meg" Brian whispered, "Lois is alive."

Meg nodded as tears ran down her face

"Hang on" she said desperately, "I'm going to get you some help okay?"

Brian shook his head, "It's...too late for me. I'm gone."

Meg shook her head in denial, refusing to believe it, but Brian had already accepted it.

"This was the room I liked best" Brian said as he drifted off, "The sun hits the window just at the right moments."

Brian breathed for a moment and prepared himself.

Meg prematurely closed Brian's eyes. Brian smiled at the gesture.

When it was over Meg gently placed Brian's head on the floor, at that moment she heard the sound of police and ambulance sirens. When she got downstairs the paramedics were already seeing to Lois, Meg walked right past them and sat down on the front porch. Peter pulled up with Chris and Stewie seconds later, having just gotten back from a boy's night out that Lois forced him to go on.

"What's happening?" Peter asked to one of the officers, who simply ignored him and rushed inside the house. Peter frantically turned to another and repeated himself, he got the same response.

Stewie looked around and began calling for Brian.

"Brian! Brian where are you? Answer me goddamn it!"

The first person that Chris saw was Meg, who only looked down at the ground and cried. A paramedic walked up to her and began treating her, ultimately taking her in the same ambulance that Lois was in. The ambulance drove off, rushing towards the hospital, just as the police began putting up the Do Not Cross tape.


End file.
